


Ichabbie: Comforts in bed

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is a series of one shots of ichabbie that have you shippers feeling comfortable in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Season 3b is awesome and it is giving me such ichabbie feels   
This one shot was inspired by a dream I had last night

Will You Lay With Me

It was Valentines day, midnight. Ichabod Crane was awaken by the cries of his lieutenant, Abbie Mills room. Crane slip in quietly to her room. He saw her tossing turning, crying Amd turning to screams of his name, he rushes towards her beside. One touch from Crane awaken her from her nightmares. When she saw Crane Abbie immediately embraced him. Crane stroking her hair kissing her head telling her,  
"I'm here lieutenant, don't fear, you are home, safe with me."  
"I know you always expect me to be strong, Crane," Abbie admits, "But when I was in the catacombs, alone and helpless the only thought running my head was that..."  
Abbie stopped Crane parted from embrace held her hand and pleads,  
"Go on, Lieutenant"  
Abbie finishes her confession, "The scariest thing imagable was never seeing you again."  
"Abbie, I felt the same way."  
"Crane, why now?? Why have you decided to call me Abbie, I thought I was your lieutenant."  
Crane confessed " You'll always be my lieutenant, we both know that things change we have gone more corral between us "  
Abbie giggles, "I missed the way you say those fancy words.'  
Crane chuckles, " I missed how you tired how always tired to get to conform to your time but I am learning everyday thanks to you and your persistence. "  
Their eyes met for a second and Crane was feeling some type of force pulling closer to Abbie inch by inch but when came to a certain point he was too much of a gentleman go any further. He turns away from her and adds,   
"Well, it looks you are in a good condition to return your rest I will leave you be, Good night, Abbie." About to walk away when he felt the grasp of Abbie the sound of the soft cry of his name,  
"Ichabod, wait please."  
"Yes, Abbie."  
"Will you lay with me? I hate being alone,"  
Crane replies to her request, "More than happy to assist you, lieutenant."  
Abbie moves over towards right of the bed to give Crane some room to enter in the left side of her bed. And not once did their hands part from their grasp. Crane lies on the bed as Abbie moves closer to lay her head on his chest which for the first time in 10 months she was able to sleep soundly.

Five hours later 

It was 5am, the sun soon about shine over Ichabod and Abbie sleeping in each other arms. Abbie slowly open her eyes to seeing, her partner so peaceful and relax. She gazed at him hook her free hand as she strokes his face, his beard, and his lips.   
"His lips" she thought Abbie on occasion was curious about how those lips tasted up against hers. Tracing his fingers up against lips she hear Crane moan her name, was he awake, if he was she to think of something to say him. She lean on top of him whispered in his ears.   
"Please Crane, just kept your eyes closed, you will ruin the moment."  
Crane nods Abbie smiles as she leans closer she kisses Crane softly. After parting of the first kiss, Crane still with eyes close as promiss takes his free hand traces his finger up against her lips. He sits up while Abbie is still on top him in leans in kisses woyth more intensity, he takes by the waist flips her lays on the bed as he is now on top of her.  
Blows into her ear,  
"It is your turn, now lieutenant. Close your eyes."  
She close her eyes, Crane moves his free hand traces fingers slowly all over body under her clothes. With each touch passing her breasts, down to her tummy, she moan,  
"Crane, please"  
"Don't open your eyes, like you said it would ruin the moment."  
Abbie doesn't open her eyes, as Crane keeps using his to go further down Abbie's body. He made yo her sweat pants went inside past her underwear. His fingers went inside her slit, he was impress for she was already wet for him. He thrusts his fingers into Abbie as she moans with desire and passion for her Ichabod


	2. Chapter 2

This one shot for ichabbie was inspired by two things   
1\. Moonlight 2. A sneek peek Ichabod singing while cooking which he can cook now that Abbie has returned 3, Meghan trainor "like im going lose you

Dinner For Two  
It was close for the sundown at the town of Sleepy Hollow. Abbie coming back exhausted from her run. She doesn't want to go back inside the home to face Crane in overjoyed singing joy now that she has returned home from the catacombs. She decides to sit down relax before facing reality she is still not coping with the events of catacombs; no sleep, lost for 10 months, drawling weird pictues in blood that make no sense to her. She hated feeling this way confused and lost and she no clue how to fess this up to Crane for she knew Crane would not take this lightly.

Abbie wished she could just stay right on this porch swing to watch the moonlight rise and shine above her. At home Ichabod was slicing up a storm cooking. Since the lost of his lieutenant he could not otherwise be engaged in mastering his cooking skills. But since the return of his lieutenant, he has sprung his step. While during Abbie's long runs he would he be other wise in engaged in watching Food network. He was learning how to cook from the best named; Rachel Ray and the Barefoot contessa. But he hope for Ms. Contessa that she was barefoot during her cooking that is not sanitary. But both ladies are very wise to give him the skills the master the art of cooking.

He felt so much proud and joy in his heart that he had to sing while he worked in the kitchen. Abbie return home from the office the office she smelled the Italian aroma she saw the nice placed dinner setting for two, And she shutter to her the loud belt of Ichabod's voice echoing the house originating from the kitchen she drop her bag walk to kitchen to hear the music of Italian opera and Ichabod cooking she was so surprised but happy to see that Crane was going to this trouble for her. She didn't want to make her presence known not just yet. She watched him sing and cook. As she watched him, she realized something was Crane doing this? He never did anything like this for Katrina or Zoe why her? When these questions arise she needed a minute process the answers so she sneaks off to her room to think before dinner.

Abbie was about to enter room till she seen a vase of roses with note and Ichabod's writing. She picks up the note opens and reads the following   
Dear Lieutenant Abigail Mills,  
A man of my stature, you might consider me to proper and gentleman. You bid me correct for in this matter. For when it is comes matters of the heart. A man such of myself should make his true intentions to lady like you through writing. Since I lost you in the catacombs, yes losing that night when you walked through the tree I thought I died but everyday since those ten months every month everyday was still the worst day for I could not help nor find you. But when found each other through the darkness of catacombs I realize you are precious to me lieutenant, Abigail I hope I am not scaring you away from my confession I am writing but I cannot refrain any longer hiding how much I care and adore you and how you changed my life and opened my heart. If you are willing to accept my intentions to as a romantic prospect for you please do me the honor in joining me for dinner, and some wine under the moonlight for it is full moon. If you don't join me for dinner I understand for the road of love can be long and hard but it be worth the wait. You are worth the wait Abigail Mills. For I am 250 year old in love with 21st century woman. I will wait till you are you ready for I am and a!ways be your faithful friend, partner, witness, and adrimer.  
Always faithful and waiting,  
Ichabod Crane

Abigail Mills wipes the tears from her face for suspicions deemed correct. Ichabod Crane was in love with her. The question was she in love with him. She grab a single rose of out of vase of roses and went to room. Fifteen minutes later, after some careful thought Abigail got dress for dinner she sneak in the kitchen as Crane was finishing cooking dinner. She left a single rose and note for him by the kitchen counter. She proceed to the door opening it quietly so Ichabod would not hear her. Abigail went to the dinning room got the plate settings, candles sticks, roses, wine and wine glasses.

Crane hears the front door shut. He turns calls out  
"Lieutenant, Are you home?"  
No answer but he did find the rose and note on the kitchen counter. He picks up the rose smells it thinks of Abigail. He opens the note and he reads it,

Crane,  
Thank you for the everything   
Bring the dinner outside.  
After all it is a lovely night   
And it is a full moon   
Anything can happen.  
Faifthful and waiting for you outside  
Your Lieutenant  
Abigail Mills

Crane wasted no more time he grab the dinner and his rose. He proceeded to the front door. Crane did not need to open for she opened the door for him. He looked at his lieutenant to find her stunning in maroon blouse, black skirt, barefooted. She smiles and tells him.  
"Figure your hands would be full."  
"Thank you, lieutenant"  
"Crane, after everything now I believe it is ok you can call me, either Abbie or Abigail."  
"Alright, if prefer Abigail then."  
"Yes, now let's eat before food gets cold. The food smells good by the way."  
" Well, Abigail thank you. "  
They sat and ate on the porch laughed, talked about old good times. Drank red wing to the hearts content. They finished evening with dessert chocolate and wine on porch swing. Abigail asks Crane,  
"Did you mean what you wrote in your letter, Crane." Taking a sip of her wine.

Crane taking a sip then puts his wine down of the ground. He takes her hand and tells her,  
"Every word, Abigail" he takes her hands kisses it.  
Abigail drops her glass breaking into pieces. Crane worry that he might have done something wrong he asks,  
"Abigail, what wrong did I do something?"  
She is trying hard not to cry but she can't help it. But she admits,  
"No, you did nothing wrong, it is just that you and I have never thought you felt this way, why now?"  
Still holding her afraid he let go she walked away or leave he could not have that so he confessed,  
"I don't want hide anymore, I don't want to leave nothing unsaid. I want to love you like I am going lose you, please I know I am sound cliché but please give me a chance."  
Abigail giggles "Love me like you are going to lose me, have you been listening to Meghan trainor while been long,"  
Crane admitted, "I may have on occasion."  
"Well then, why I get out my phone of many talents as you say and you teach me how great dancer you are as you keep telling me."

Abigail gets out her IPhone plays Meghan trainor "Love you like I am going to lose." Ichabod stands up bows offers his hand. Abigail giggled stands up and curtsey and then takes his hand. They assume the dancing positions they start dancing to more of Ichabod's refined fashion. As they sway to the music Abigail makes the suggested moving Crane's arms above her waist and she moves her arms around lay her head on his chest. Crane's heart is racing he tries to ease by singing by the chorus to Abigail.

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

Abigail heart was fluttering she could not help herself anymore she took her hands move to Crane labels of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. She didn't want to waste no more time Abigail believed it was time for her to open her heart to person she care and trusted the most with her life. Crane had never felt so much love before Abigail made him l better witness protector of this earth and the protector of her he made a promise after all to her father to take care of her. Abigail and Crane; two witnesses partners now in love forevermore.


End file.
